paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden AK.762
|unlock = 17 |slot = 2 |price = $372,000 |type = Assault rifle |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rate_of_fire = 560 |reload_time = 2.8 / 3.87 seconds |damage = 40 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 12 |concealment = 11 |threat = 22 |achievements = 2 }} The Golden AK.762 assault rifle is a community primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #27. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Golden AK.762 was released alongside the Gage Sniper Pack DLC as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the Payday 2 Official Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except Concealment, which is on the standard AK.762. The cost is also higher at $372,000 instead of $350,000. Summary Pros: * Same pros as the base AK.762. Cons: * The mods applied to it aren't gold; thus when the Golden AK is modded even only partially, the result may look much less appealing. * Same cons as the base AK.762, however, the Golden AK has an even lower base concealment than the normal version. * Slightly more costly than the standard AK.762. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Achievements Trivia *The Golden AK.762 is simply a gold and diamond plated version of the AK.762, which was based off of the AKMS. The metallic components of the rifle (sans the bolt) are all plated with gold and the wooden parts receive a brown, shiny coat of varnish. This effect does not translate onto modifications installed on the gun as they all retain their respective colors. ** In reality, it is impossible for the gun (or even just the gun parts) to be made out of only pure gold. The model of the gun will rupture very easily since pure gold is extremely soft. *The achievement "The Man with the Golden Gun" is a reference to the James Bond movie and book of the same name. The Golden Gun in the story belongs to Francisco Scaramanga; in the movie it was made with pure gold components and could be disassembled into a set of innocuous items (a lighter, pen, cigarette case and a pair of cufflinks) so that it could be smuggled past security measures, though in the book it was simply a gold-plated revolver loaded with silver-jacketed gold bullets. **The 6 kills required to unlock it might also be a nod to Scaramanga's total kill count in the movie, both on and off-screen. *The achievement "Build me an army worthy of Crime.net" is a reference to this line spoken by Sauron to Saruman in "The Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring", with "Crime.net" replacing "Mordor". **Christopher Lee played both Francisco Scaramanga in the movie of "The Man with the Golden Gun" and Saruman in the movies of "The Lord of the Rings". * The Golden AK.762 has a lower concealment rating the the regular AK.762. This is possibly because the combination of a primary weapon and gold and diamond plating can catch a guard's eye. * There is a bug when reloading: The mag will clip through the player's hand. * Like the AK and AK.762, there are no bullets in the mag when reloading. Gallery 2014-05-08_00002.jpg|Golden AK.762 introduced on 8 May 2014. Shown here unmodified. 2014-12-10_00007.jpg|Modified Golden AK.762 with 8 mods Category:Assault Rifles Category:Community items